


Hate

by Momoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoichi/pseuds/Momoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi Teppei.<br/>Hanamiya Makoto hated the man. It wasn't the sort of a regular hate either. It wasn't the same feeling like hating Mondays or hating when it starts raining and you forgot your umbrella. It wasn't the same hate as the one that would make you beat the person to death with your own bloody arms either.<br/>It was hard to define.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so i went and did a short thing.  
> I'm totally not skipping my other work...hehe...  
> Anyway, just so you know, this is situated just before Kiyoshi meets Hanamiya in the corridor before their match with Shuutoku... i think...

Kiyoshi Teppei.

Hanamiya Makoto hated the man. It wasn't the sort of a regular hate either. It wasn't the same feeling like hating Mondays or hating when it starts raining and you forgot your umbrella. It wasn't the same hate as the one that would make you beat the person to death with your own bloody hands either.

It was hard to define.

The need to meet him and the need to get out of his sight. The urge to kick him down only to help him up and kick him down again, harder. A mixture of contradictory feelings all hissing at each other like a tangle of angry snakes.

At times when Kiyoshi played his role of the fool flawlessly, Makoto would even enjoy himself. He loved teasing and bullying the man just to see how much he can stand before breaking.

But he never did. Teppei couldn't hate him and he wouldn't be terrified of him either. Pathetic, useless, thrash, idiot, goody-two-shoes... No matter what kind of names Hanamiya gave him there was one truth that terrified him somewhere deep down. Unbreakable. The man was unbreakable.

He knew he hated him. It could be no different emotion. Hated him in some foreign way he had yet to translate into words. Hated him when he averted his eyes, hated him walking away, hated him talking to somebody else.

He'd grit his teeth every time, promising himself to be more ruthless next time. He wouldn't let him turn away, wouldn't let him leave and forget.

Even if that meant tying him down, even if it meant breaking both his legs, even if it meant kissing him until his lips bruised.

It will be different this time, though his palms were already sweating. He sat in the passage, trembling with both hunger and fear, waiting patiently. Ignorant of the cause but knowing too well the result.

Maybe waiting for Him to walk by. Maybe waiting for Him to notice.

 


End file.
